How It All Started Part 2(Transcript)
Later that day, school is finished and Blake and Brad came to the Year 7 classroom to pick Zoe up. Brad: Zoe? Zoe: Coming Brad, I'll see you tomorrow Kandace. Kandace: Bye, good luck in that choir. Meanwhile, Annika was being so angry. Annika: Urgh, why does Zoe get to be in that choir? She isn't that talented. Or maybe because her older brothers are in the choir and Reece chose her because he thinks she's special. How could he? I'm special, not her. Hazel: Annika, you're just being jealous. Annika: As if. Blake, Brad and Zoe walked a few dark halls she has never been to because the older kids usually come to this area. This made her really frightened. Zoe: Blake? Brad? I'm scared. Blake: Don't worry, we're almost at the classroom. They finally made it to the classroom where everyone is talking. Then Reece approached the siblings. Reece: You finally came. Zoe: Hi. So which section am I on? Reece: I dunno, we haven't had any girls in our choir. I think you should be an alto. Zoe: It's fine by me, I can't even sing that high though. Reece: Why don't you join your brothers with the other guys. Zoe followed her brothers to their group in the choir. There's already 2 people waiting. Blake: Hey George, hey Troy. Troy: Hi, who did you bring? Is that your sister? She looks adorable. Brad: She is our sister. Zoe: Hi, I'm Zoe. Troy: Hi Zoe, I'm Troy, I sing baritone. George: And I'm George, I sing bass. Troy: We noticed you this morning, you have a lovely voice. Zoe: Thanks I guess. Reece: Alright everyone, as you can see, we have a new member of our choir and our first female singer, Zoe. Now we are going to do some vocal warm ups. Luke: Didn't we warmed up before you came here? Reece: Oh, then we are going to perform for the Queen tomorrow so I need you in your sections. She'll come to this school and we have to sing the anthem. You know, God Save the Queen? Everyone: Oh. Reece: So please get your sheet music. Everyone got their sheet music except for Zoe since she's just new to the choir. George: Zoe, where's your sheet music? Zoe: I just got here. Reece: Here, I got one prepared for you. Zoe: Thank you. Reece: So we need to make sure this is perfect. So this is how we'll do it, the first verse, everyone starts singing, the first bit of the second first, Zoe will have a solo- Zoe: Wait, I though altos don't get solos, only sopranos. Calum: But we have no girls here and you're the first one to join. Zoe: Oh, go on. Reece: Anyways, the rest of you guys will sing the other bit of the 2nd verse and then everyone sings together in the third verse. Got it? Everyone: Got it. Reece: Now you can practice. George, Troy, Blake, Brad and Zoe went to their practice area in the choir room. It is where they would usually meet up when Reece is away. Blake: Zoe, this is our practice room, where me and our subgroup would usually practice. We have an extra seat for you because we were preparing for this moment. Zoe: This is amazing, thanks guys. Brad: So what Reece said, the first verse, everyone starts singing, the first bit of the second first, Zoe will have a solo and then the rest of us will sing the other bit of the 2nd verse and then everyone sings together in the third verse. Right? Everyone: Yeah. Blake: Okay, let's start. The main protagonists start singing. Song: God Save The Queen(this is not for controversial reasons so please don't delete this page) Everyone: #God save our gracious Queen #Long live our noble Queen #God save the Queen #Send her victorious #Happy and glorious #Long to reign over us #God save the Queen# They then stopped singing when Zoe isn't singing. Brad: Zoe, it's your solo, you can sing now. Zoe: Oh right, #O Lord our God arise #Scatter her enemies #And make them fall# Males: #Confound their politics #Frustrate their knavish tricks #On Thee our hopes we fix #God save us all# Everyone: #Thy choicest gifts in store #On her be pleased to pour #Long may she reign #May she defend our laws #And ever give us cause #To sing with heart and voice #God save the Queen# Blake: That was so nice. Everyone: Yeah. While Zoe took out her sketchbook to draw, George went up to Blake and Brad. George: Guys, your sister has a nice voice. Blake: We know, she used to do musical theater back in primary school. George: (sighs) I think I'm in love with her. Brad: Sorry? George: Nothing. After that, George went up to Zoe who is still drawing something for her art class. He then sat next to her. George: Hey Zoe. Zoe: George, what are you doing? I'm doing something for art class. George: You have a nice voice back there, I fell in love with it when you auditioned. Zoe: Thanks. Just then, Zoe's phone started ringing. She looked at it and it was a hate text from Annika telling her that her voice as an alto is horrible and she's better off as a soprano. George: What's that? Zoe: Oh, it's nothing. After practice, Blake, Brad and Zoe went home. They had dinner and Zoe was being silent throughout the meal. She usually talks about random stuff during meals. Joseph: Hey Zoe, how's your first day in school? Zoe: It's good actually. I'm done eating, can I go up to my room? Anne: Okay? Kenneth: What is going on? She doesn't usually do that. Blake: We'll go check on her. Blake and Brad went to Zoe's room and she's looking at her phone looking really upset. Brad: Hey Zoe? What's the matter? Zoe: It's nothing. Blake: Let me look at your phone. Blake looked at Zoe's phone and he looked at the hate text Annika sent. He felt bad and then he went big brother mode. Blake: Zoe, you should've told us you were being bullied by a classmate. Non of this is true. Zoe: It is, I'm better off soprano rather than an alto. Brad: Don't say that, you have a nice voice, if you sing soprano you'll damage your vocal chords. We've gotta tell mum and dad. The 3 went back downstairs and Blake told his parents that Zoe was being bullied. Blake: Mum, dad, Zoe is being bullied. Anne: What? Zoe is this true? Zoe: Yes, she is one of the popular girls from my class. She really doesn't want me to be in the choir. Joseph: I'll call the school authorities about this girl, she should learn her lesson after this. Joseph called the school authorities, then Blake, Brad, Zoe and Kenzo went to their meeting/play room where they started talking. Zoe felt a little better after what Blake and Brad said to her. The next day, they went to school and lined up with the choir. Reece: Guys, you're just in time. Brad: Sorry, my dad has to deal with a mean girl who was bullying Zoe. George: Who? Blake: That girl. The group looked at a group of mean girls and one of them is Annika. They weren't shocked as expected. George: She was bullying you? Zoe: Yes, she said I'm better of as a soprano rather than an alto. But my dad dealt with her by telling the school authorities last night. The bell started ringing and then the principal, Ms. Jackson came up on stage just before the queen arrived. Ms. Jackson: Alright students, before we let the choir and the queen to come in, I would like to break the news that someone has cyber bullied a new student. So I would like Ms. Annika O'Niell to come up to the stage. Annika came up on stage confidently and took the microphone from the principal thinking that she will perform when in fact, she won't. Annika: Hello everyone! Are you ready for this group of choir kid losers to get their punishments? Meanwhile, Kandace and Raphael were watching from the first row. Kandace: Do you think she's crazy? Raphael: Probably, look, it's Zoe, she is going to perform. Kandace: Yeah. That's when Ms. Jackson took the microphone back. Ms. Jackson: Thank you Annika but you won't sing or dance for us, you'll be apologizing to Zoe for bullying her, harassing her and sending her a hate message online. Annika: It's because she is a bad alto and she can be better as a soprano. George: That is not true, if she is soprano she won't be able to blend in with us, she will be so high we would all loose your voices. That's why she is an alto. Ms. Jackson: That's right George, Annika, for your punishment, Reece will have to let you join the choir for 2 months to learn your lesson. Annika: What? No! I don't want to join a stupid choir! Connor: But you have no choice. Annika: Fine. Reece: Guys, the queen is here, go in your positions. Annika, stay here, I will give you the punishment while you are part of this choir. The queen arrived at the school while the orchestra and the choir got their sheet music out and went into their positions. Reece: 1 2 3 4! Song: Everyone: #God save our gracious Queen #Long live our noble Queen #God save the Queen #Send her victorious #Happy and glorious #Long to reign over us #God save the Queen# Zoe: #O Lord our God arise #Scatter her enemies #And make them fall# Males: #Confound their politics #Frustrate their knavish tricks #On Thee our hopes we fix #God save us all# Everyone: #Thy choicest gifts in store #On her be pleased to pour #Long may she reign #May she defend our laws #And ever give us cause #To sing with heart and voice #God save the Queen# After the song, everyone applaud while Annika wasn't impressed so she decided to humiliate the entire choir. Even if the queen is here. Annika: Everyone stop applauding, just look at this choir, they are just losers and rubbish and they just want to impress you. Just look at them. Zoe: What? Reece: Annika, don't say that to us, we tried our best, just like what we did to our studies. Ms. Jackson: Annika, the queen is here and you're going to humiliate your classmates in front of her? Queen Elizabeth II: Let me handle this from here, you young lady, these guys have been trying hard and you just want to humiliate them? How could you? Just look at the young lady there. Come here girl. Zoe came up to the queen anxiously after clinging to her older brothers. She then curtsied in front of her. Queen Elizabeth II: This girl should be an example, she has a nice voice because she tried her hardest. You shouldn't be making fun of her young lady. Reece: Your majesty, I already gave her a punishment, I- Annika: Who cares Reece? I actually tricked Ms. Jackson to let me join your choir to get more credit. So that I could be popular and these guys won't. Blake: Oh boy. Ms. Jackson: Thank you everybody but let me handle this, you may go back to your places. Everyone went back to their places while Annika remained on stage. Ms. Jackson: You too Annika, you've done enough. Everyone, you may go to your classes. Everyone went to their classes. While on her way to the classroom, Kandace went up to Zoe. Kandace: You did well Zo, don't believe what Annika says. Zoe: Thanks Kandace. Raphael: Hey guys, heading to class? Zoe: We are, Raphael. Raphael: Oh, I was supposed to say, well done Zoe. Zoe: Thanks. Everyone: (laughs) The end...